Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to an exercise machine with analysis system to convert signals into user exercise results data.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional exercise machine, such as a treadmill, usually comprises a running platform for the user walking or running thereon, wherein the running platform is configured to have a conveyor belt. People tend to walk or run on the conveyor belt of the treadmills to not only keep their shapes but also to get a cardio workout. While the users are walking and running on the conveyor belt, the users can set the speed and personal data, such as personal weights and heights, to the treadmill via a control module. Through the control module, the conventional treadmills can calculate exercise results, such as the calories lose or walking/running distance, based on the pre-set speed and personal information. However, the conventional treadmills have several drawbacks.
The exercise results provided by the conventional treadmills are imprecise. Most of the users cannot completely follow the speed of the conveyor belt, and when the users lose their balance on the conveyor belt or even if they are no longer walking or running thereon, the conventional treadmills cannot detect that. Therefore, the exercise results are usually non-objective, and not in a real time manner.
In addition, additional detection devices are able to incorporate with the conventional treadmill in order to provide more analysis functions, wherein the detection devices can be wearable devices worn on any portion of the user's bodies, such as smart phones or PDAs. The detection devices can be wirelessly connected with the conventional treadmills and provide step count functions, and further provide more accuracy exercise results, such as calories lose, walking/running speed, heart rate, walking/running distance, and so forth, so that the real time exercise conditions of the users are detected by the wearable devices. However, the detection devices are usually very expensive, and need to be charged by and connected with an output device, such as a computer, to display the exercise results, so that the users need to spend lots of times to obtain their exercise results. In addition, it is inconvenient and uncomfortable for the users to carry out the detection devices while they are walking or running on the exercise machine. Furthermore, once the users forget to bring their detection devices, the users will lose changes to record their exercise results this time.